The MileHigh Club
by Aries Vincere
Summary: Finn has always counted on Junko to be there for him, and vice versa. But when does that friendship become something more? [JunkoxFinn, SLASH]
1. Chapter 1

Although Storm Hawks is still a small, unnoticed (for the most part) show, I love the relationship between Junko and Finn. It's great chemistry, so why not do a fanfic with these two? With that said, enjoy!

Slash warning alert!

**The Mile-High Club**

Chapter 1

Sixteen. I guess you can say it's an age where everything changes. Your clothes, your friends, even your outlook on life. It was Aerrow who offered me a place in his band of merrymen, or more realistically, rejects.

As time goes on, as I found out, even rejects can find a place to call home. The Condor, as far as I was concerned back then, was my first real home. Back on the homeworld, my parents never gave a shit about me. It was always the name-calling and verbal abuse that powered my hatred for the life I had.

Then everything changed. My personality became that of a laid-back optimist. Countless times, my friends and co-pilots would ask me if I had ever had a serious thought in my brain. Oh, if only they knew…

I never revealed this secret side of my friends. If I did, I knew the questions would come pouring in. I didn't want or need to be treated like a victim.

Then he came. A massive brute of a guy, we found Junko while trying to locate another crystal. He was a runaway, most of his family destroyed by the Cyclonians, or in hiding.

I remember the first time he boarded the ship. Standing physically at over six foot, he acted as if he were two feet tall. Aerrow had gotten him a blanket, and the poor Wallop just sat there, staring, trembling. If I live to be a hundred, I will never forget that look he had plastered to his face.

Reality makes itself known again as I'm falling a couple thousand feet to my doom…and yet…I feel at peace. These memories are comforting me when I need it most. I close my eyes and let the wind take my body, when…

I feel another force grab me by the arm. I open my eyes in a flash and I see a streak of tan skin then a worried face. I look down and find that I'm sitting on Junko's EL.

"Are you OK, buddy?" he asks, voice trembling with fear.

I want to answer, even with a nod, but I'm slowly fading into black…

I'm awake again, but in a daze. I notice that I'm laying in the medical bay on the Condor, because trust me, I've been in here one too many times. I can't fully open my eyes, but I can feel Junko looking at me, his worry rolling off of him in waves.

"Dude, you're awake!" the Wallop smiles, but quickly fades as he sees me start to cough. I see him bolt off of the chair, and a moment later, return with a glass of water. He moves to my bed and slowly lifts up my head, and tilts the water to my mouth. I slowly drink, feeling a rush of gratitude for my best friend.

Seemed the water's helping, because I felt the words forming on my lips. "Thanks Junko."

He just smiles and sits back down on his chair. "You scared us there, buddy. We thought you were a goner!"

Even though I was starting to feel better, I was still in a daze. "What happened to me?"

Junko looked at me and cleared his throat. "You were hit directly by a Cyclonian soldier. You got knocked off your ship and luckily I saw you falling just in time."

Realizing how close I was from death, something inside of me broke and started to silently cry. Junko looked alarmed and jumped up once again to sit on my bed. This time, however, he took me in his arms and hugged me, reassuring me I wasn't a lost cause. I knew Junko hadn't seen this side of me too often and could only comfort me when I needed it most. Right now, it was the best gift anyone had given me.

My wallop friend gently put his hands on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Finn, I know things have been rough, and usually I'm the one to be scared or insincere, but I'm going to be the one to stand tall this time."

I smiled through my tears and nodded. With Junko's help, I was sure I'd be back to normal soon…

It turned out that both of my legs were injured during the fall. Piper and Stork had done what they could to treat me, but it would be a couple more weeks before I would be able to walk steady on my own.

A couple days into my therapy, Aerrow had noticed my unhideable stink. "Dude, you really need a shower."

I laughed nervously. "I can't even stand up for more than a minute. How am I going to wash myself?"

Shit, I should have just keep my mouth shut!

"Get Junko to help you," he said simply, as if he were asking Junko to get me another glass of water.

"Dude, that's embarrassing!"

Aerrow noticed my concern and sighed. "We've used the showers as a team before. Besides, it'll only take a couple minutes if you hurry."

I groaned as a wheeled myself to the showers…

It seemed Aerrow had already called Junko to his task, because he was waiting there for me, clad only in a towel. His muscled, hard body seemed to radiant under the lights. I gulped as I tried not to look at him without getting more aroused then I already was. "It's ok, Finn, I needed one anyway too. Ready?"

I nodded as he lifted me from the wheelchair, supporting me. Junko, always one step ahead, and assembled a makeshift bench. I sat down and began removing my clothes, and stopped when I was only in my boxers. He turned to look and blushed a little. "You can go ahead…I won't look again."

As I peeled off my last layer of decency, The Wallop removed his towel, and I was in the presence of male perfection. I had never realized just how well Junko had taken care of his body. His back muscles were clearly visible as he flexed, as my eyes went lower and lower…

I turned quickly, feeling embarrassed. I closed my eyes and heard Junko laugh. "Yeah, that might be easier on both of us."

Just then, I felt cold liquid spread through my hair, and strong but gentle hands start massaging my scalp. I gasped a little in surprise. "Don't worry, dude, I'm just washing your hair for you."

His hands continued their magic on my head and I began to feel warmer and more relaxed. I felt water spray onto my scalp and his hands rubbing the remaining shampoo away. "Just let me wash myself and you can, um, finish the other parts," he laughed nervously.

A moment passed and I heard him take a couple steps away. Another showerhead whirled into life and I heard him scrubbing.

I knew I shouldn't have looked, but I was too damn curious. I opened my eyes to the sight of my best friend soaping himself up, and more noticeable, his maleness rising to attention. It continued to grow and grow until it looked to be almost a foot long. I let out a surprised gasp and almost lost it. Junko was so good-looking and apparently well-endowed…how could he be so timid and shy?

I noticed he was finishing and I quickly squeezed my eyes shut. I heard his footsteps walking towards me, then behind me. "What…"

"Don't worry, I'm just gonna do your back. You've got some pimples, buddy."

"Har Har!" I laughed sarcastically, until I felt his hands massaging my back. I stifled a moan as a felt his magic fingers work their way up and down my sore back, doing wonders.

Just then, I felt hardness pressed against my lower back. I instantly knew what it was…

I felt Junko jump back and curse himself. "Alright, buddy, we're good to go I think," he said nervously.

I pretended not to notice as I looked up into his handsome face and smiled. "Thanks a lot."

A couple hours later after dinner, I noticed Junko had locked himself in his room. I wheeled my way over and took a deep breath as I started to knock on his door…

_Uh oh, cliffhanger! Chapter 2 coming soon; thanks for reading and reviews!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Mile-High Club**

_Chapter 2_

My room…you know, I don't spend much time in here, but right now, it's my only sanctuary. What I did was completely, well, I don't even want to think about it.

Sometimes I think my heart and well, you know, tend to lead me more than my brain. It's a costly mistake and now Finn probably hates me.

Sitting on the edge of my bed, I smash my first into my little coffee table, ending up with more pain. I notice this pain hurts less than the kind I feel in my heart.

I felt anger. Anger for Aerrow for making me help Finn in the shower, Finn for being so damn attractive, and of course, myself for being so careless. I tried not to believe it growing up, but…

When the other kids used to make fun of me when I was small, I never knew it extended to a deeper issue: I was gay. By the time I was in my teens, I didn't have a girlfriend like my male peers. They assumed it was because I always had my nose in a book, or walked along the riverbanks by myself. A nice way of saying I was a purebred nerd. So I lived my life alone; why add fuel to their fire?

When I was fifteen, my world collapsed…or what I had to call a world. The Cyclonians ignited a sudden attack on my people, killing thousands and making all the rest flee. I remember watching my mother and father die at the hands of a man with a smirk on his face, while my brothers, sisters and I watched, screaming.

I remember my Aunt Eunice finding us siblings, my older brother dead next to my parents. I remember her telling me to flee, giving me what I now call my Knuckle Busters. I remember the forced smile, and her telling me to protect myself with these new tools she had passed on. I remember five seconds later when she was shot in the back.

I wandered for days and days, near death. That's when Aerrow found me and the offer he gave. The hesitation I showed and his patience.

I sighed as I stood up, and turned the frame that held a picture of Finn and I, making faces at the camera. After my life completely changed, Finn became my best friend. We were so alike as the team "misfits"; it was only natural for us to hit it off.

I've never told him, but the feelings I have for him have slowly but surely started to come to the surface. I admire his sense of humor and slacker appeal, the way I wish I could be to just let things go.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a rapid knocking at my door.

"Dude, Junko? Open up you loser! We're all worried about you!"

Of course…Finn. A part of me just wanted to crawl into to bed and pretend to be sleeping, but I couldn't just leave my best friend standing there.

"Hold on," I groaned, shuffling my feet to the door. I opened it and there he was, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Hey there Wallop," he said in a childish tone, punching my waist. I think he saw the look on my face because a second later his grin faded.

"Junko, what's wrong?"

I looked down at the ground, my vision getting blurry. Great, I was crying.

"Nothing…I'm just not feeling well, that's all," I managed to choke out, looking as far away as I could from his stare.

He kept looking at me, his stare burning into me. I just couldn't escape it.

"I may be a tweaker, but I'm not stupid. Something's up, huh?"

I tried to shake my head, but I ended up showing my hidden tears. "I just…"

Finn grabbed my arm and motioned for me to sit on my bed. I sat down with a thud and he followed suit, lifting himself from the chair and onto my bed.

"Finn, I don't even know what to say…"

"Dude, you can tell me anything. I'm your bud for life!" he smiled, trying to reassure me.

I took the deepest breath possible.

"Finn, have you ever felt love for someone, to the point where it's eating you up inside?"

Finn, for the first time, did not a make a joke at one of my questions. "Yeah, I have."

"Finn…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

In the moment, the Earth stopped spinning…at least for me. I sat there gazing into his eyes, desperate, looking for some sort of reaction.

"Junko…"

"I had to tell you, Finn," I said nervously. "It was eating me up inside."

His stare continued to burn into my soul. "So that's why-"

"Yeah, the shower thing," I finished for him, blushing.

We sat there for a few awkward moments, looking in opposite directions, not knowing what to say.

Finally, he broke the silence. "Junko, I'm…"

That stare again.

"…I'm not sure if I feel the way, but…"

And with that unfinished sentence, he leaned up and kissed me. Fireworks went off in my mind and I kept telling myself to wake up so I wouldn't have to keep dreaming. His lips on mine told a different story.

It wasn't a sloppy, cheap kiss; it was so loving and experimental, our lips dancing together in perfect harmony.

Finn broke the kiss and I sat there, seeing stars.

My blonde friend finally spoke again. "That felt so…right. But…"

"But…?"

Finn looked at me with tears in his eyes. "Junko, I'm so confused." With that, he maneuvered his body back into the wheelchair and started to leave.

Alarmed, I jumped up. "Finn, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"It's me, Junko. It's me," he said, and left my room.

Alone, and hurt, I went back to bed. I stared at the picture of us until I feel into a troubled sleep.

_Aww no! Not good! Chapter 3 coming soon._


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's chapter 3 of my little Storm Hawks slashtastic fiction. I'm dedicating this chapter to my boyfriend, Greg, because I know he'll be asking for a copy the minute I'm done. Oh, just a warning, the scene you're all waiting for (pervs, haha) is most likely coming next chapter.

**The Mile-High Club**

_Chapter 3_

_Damnit damnit damnit._

I keep cursing myself as I blindly maneuvered my way to my bedroom, tears stinging my bloodshot eyes. I just left him there…

I felt so bad, but I couldn't face it. A Cyclonian attack? Pfft, a Sunday drive. Piper's wise-ass remarks? No problem. But this…a crush on my best friend was something I couldn't grasp. I've known this guy for only three years and he's always been there for me, but has it been like, _that_?

The kiss wasn't forced, but a kiss with Junko? It just seemed…awkward.

_But it felt right._

I just couldn't deny it. Why did he have to be so…loving? He's supposed to be the tough-and-rumble guy!

Emotions in chaos, I sighed as I entered my room. I braced myself for the pain that would shoot up my legs, but amazingly, I got up by myself with little trouble. I awkwardly walked around for the first time in two weeks, a smile creeping onto my face, but leaving just as quickly. Another reminder of how I put myself first before others.

The strain was back and I sat on my bed, burying my face in my hands.

_God, this is like a cheesy soap opera._

Why was it so hard to accept what I felt? Was I scared of what others would think? Chasing the girls we met on our journeys always seemed like my character, yet now it seems it was all a lie.

I fell onto my back and grabbed my headphones, hoping the music would drown out any hesitations I had.

Music didn't help. My old, worn TV with three Atmos Access channels didn't help. I even cracked open a lonely book I found burying under a mountain of garbage…nothing.

Frustrated, I sat help carefully as to not hurt my legs. Maybe a glass of water would help.

I limped my way through the main hull of the ship, wishing I had put on a blanket over myself. Teeth chattering, I suddenly wished for some tea; the heat would –

"Finn?" a voice asked, and I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Who the hel-", I began shouting, but felt a hand quickly cover my mouth.

"Shhh, you idiot, it's Piper!"

Relieved, I pulled her hand away. "Sorry, but don't sneak up on me like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

Even in the dark, I could sense the scowl on her face. "What are you doing sneaking around? It's three in the morning!"

"Thanks Mom, I almost forgot how to tell time," I snapped sarcastically, and started walking again towards the kitchen.

Piper followed, her voice right in my ear. "Finn, you don't have to be a jerk. I was just concerned. Why are you out of your wheelchair?"

I sighed, sitting down with a plop. "My legs are actually feeling better. I thought I would stretch them out a bit."

Piper just looked at me, then shook her head. "Great. Do you want some tea?"

_Is she reading my mind?_

"Sure, thanks," I said, honestly taken aback. Why is she being so nice to me?

A couple minutes later, she joined me at the table, two steaming cups in her hands. She passed one to me, and I immediately started sipping from it. The warmness sliding down my throat was always doing wonders.

"Finn, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I said, half-heartedly listening.

"What have you been doing with Junko?"

At that point, I started choking on my tea, pounding my chest to try and swallow.

"W-what did you s-s-say?"

Totally ignoring my desperate fight to regain control of my lungs, she continued to stare at me. It was creeping me out.

"I just want to know."

I started back at her as if she were insane. "Piper, there's nothing between Junko and I. W-w-why would you think that?"

She snorted, then laughed. "Finn, I know we're not best friends or anything, but we are co-pilots. Plus, I'm a girl. Girls have intuition."

"Intu-what?"

Piper sighed again. "I just know you two are crushing."

I couldn't hide from her; she knew I'd be lying through my teeth. "I don't know, Piper. I'm just…scared. Scared to jump headfirst into this. Especially without any support."

"Finn, we're the outcasts of Atmos. Do you really think we'd judge you based on your sexuality? All of us love each other, like a family. Families stick together."

_Families stick together._

That last line really got me. I could feel the tears threatening to make themselves known again, and I realized I turning into quite an emotional guy.

"What should I do?" I whispered, holding my breath.

Piper put her hand on mine and squeezed it. "You need to tell Junko how you feel. It sounds simple when I say it, but it might be difficult once you actually do it."

I nodded, then smiled. "Thanks Piper."

Suddenly she got up, yawning, and helped me up. "Anytime, Finn. One more thing though."

"Yeah?"

"Stop keeping yourself a prisoner in your own mind."

She left me there, a little confused, and suddenly I was very much alone.

Thinking about her last words, I found myself walking to Junko's door, mind screaming to turn back. My pleas went unheard and my hand turned the knob on his door carefully and quietly.

I carefully tiptoed my way to the foot of his large bed. You'd think a guy like him would snore the roof off the Condor, but the Wallop was in a deep, silent sleep.

That's when I noticed he was holding something in his hand.

_It's a photo of him and I!_

I drew my breath and felt terrible again. Who knows how long he sat there, thinking about what I did…

I bent down, my heart racing, and put my lips on his. They were so soft. I broke the gentle kiss and suddenly the sharp pain in my legs was back, and with a vengeance.

_Shit._

Panicking, I sat down on the bed as softly as I could, rubbing my legs. I had to elevate them, and quick. I swung them onto the bed, and –

_Oh my god, I'm laying in his bed with him._

I had to get up, but, the bed was so soft and I found myself drifting…

off to…

_Oh boy, this should be interesting. Thanks for all the reviews everyone; I should be updating again in the next couple days._


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go – "that" scene. I've done sex scenes before, and let me tell you, it's harder than it seems to write a tasteful rather than raunchy lovefest. I promise you before you start getting back into the story that I'll try my best not to stray away from key points. I've now decided how I want to continue the plot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: The following contains scenes of male-on-male sexual acts. I highly advise readers younger than 18 to close this particular chapter (if you're a mature teen, then be my guest). This is simply a warning.**

**The Mile-High Club**

_Chapter 4_

As I opened my blood-shot eyes to the new day, there are two things I noticed right away. The first was that my bed seemed a lot…heavier. The second pretty much explained the cause of the first: Finn was lying next to me on my bed, snoring away.

_Finn is on my bed?!_

I was shocked back into reality at that moment, and it took every ounce of self-control to lie there, still, mind racing.

_What the hell is he doing in here?_

The only explanation I could come up with was that Finn must be a chronic sleepwalker. Yeah, that HAD to be it. I was making a bigger deal of this then I should be.

Sighing, I knew I still wasn't out of clear yet. Finn would be totally embarrassed if he woke up like this in my bed.

_Then how I explain this one?_

My chain of thoughts was broken as I heard my best friend groaning.

_Shit!_

I had to act, and act quick. Quietly as possible, I began to slip out of bed. Beads of sweat began rolling down my forehead as I made sure not to ruffle my comforter. I finally planted my feet on the floor, and stood up gracefully as a drunken crane.

_You might want to do a clothing check, Junko._

I had forgotten the simple fact that I slept in my boxers. Sure, there was the shower, but a Wallop's gotta keep some sort of standard for Atmo's sake.

I found a pair of civilian jeans and grabbed them from the mountain of discarded clothes piled on my desk.

Now, all I had do was snuck out quietly and then –

"Junk?"

My entire world froze in that instant as I heard my nickname being called out by a small voice. My head tilted back ever so slightly and there was Finn, wide awake, looking redder than a stop sign.

_Awkward!_

"Hey, uh, morning," I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Too bad my voice cracked an octave at "morning".

"This is uh…"

"…funny. You were sleepwalking," I laughed as convincingly as possible.

Would he buy it?

"Was I?" he said, but not returning my forced smile. "I'm…sorry."

_Bring it home, Junko._

"Don't be! It's not a big deal. I just noticed anyway," I answered half-honestly. It WAS a big deal, whether I liked it or not. Something told me this wasn't an accident.

That's when I noticed Finn wasn't smiling or even looking at me anymore.

_Damage control, damage control!_

"Wanna go get some breakfast? I promise I won't burn the toast," I smiled, trying to get him to least look at me.

Nothing.

I started to walk towards my best friend and that's when I finally noticed what I had been ignorant of.

_He's…crying?_

Finn had his head buried into his arm, and was slightly shaking with fresh sobs. I felt like the biggest jerk on Atmos.

"Finn? Oh crap, I'm so sor-"

"Don't," he choked simply, coughing, trying to get the sobs to stop. "You're not doing anything wrong."

I felt so hopeless, standing there and not being able to do a thing. Was this really the Finn I once knew, cracking jokes at every opportunity, pulling pranks on the rest of us almost religiously? No, and that's what scared me.

I walked over to my bed and sat down next to him, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Ok, the Finn I know would be pretty freaked out right now. What's going on?"

He choked again, looking up at me with glistening eyes. At that moment, I couldn't tell if it was his eyes or the sky above, the blue fierceness startling me.

"Junko, you've been my friend for a long time now."

_Where is this going?_

"The past couple of days, I've completely changed. I can't even smile anymore without some sort of pain hitting me deep. Ever since the crash…"

_That was like two weeks ago…what's he…_

"…I keep thinking something's missing. I've tried to ignore it all, but it's just…unavoidable. I think I know how to start making it go away."

_What's that got to do with -  
_

My mind exploded in a mess of dead thought as I felt warm lips pressed against my own. No trip through the endless Atmos skies could compare to the stars I saw in my own mind.

The kiss became more heated and the passion was rolling off us in waves. The tenseness and pain we had felt in these past weeks melted away as love took its rightful place.

We broke, panting.

"That was…"

"I just…"

Words lost their meaning and we met for another kiss. I wanted my best friend in that moment and nothing else.

We fell onto my bed and it felt like our bodies were dancing on a faraway cloud. Instinctively, I grabbed his shirt and pulled it off like it was suffocating him. Finn's creamy skin glowed in the morning light and I felt ugly with my rough, overly-tanned skin. Finn didn't seem to mind though, as he traced his lips across my chest, then started to nibble on my neck.

I let out a long, shuddered moan and he smiled triumphantly, as we met for another kiss. I wanted to say something for the both of us, but it just didn't seem right.

His fingertips traced my abdomen then lower…until his careful hands reached the button of the jeans I had absentmindedly put on just minutes ago. He unbuttoned them and tugged sharply down, the jean's waistline now level to my knees.

_This isn't happening._

Oh, but it was. My arousal for this boy was clearly outlined in the fabric of my boxers, and he quietly laughed. He traced his index finger over my most sacred area and I let out another moan of longing.

I wanted to reach out to him, but Finn was determined to keep me as his prey. I held my breath for what seemed like an eternity as he grabbed the elastic band of my last shred of dignity and yanked them down to meet my jeans. I was now completely exposed.

There was a fire in Finn's eyes that burned brighter than the Sun above, and I knew he was completely in the moment.

Nothing could prepare me for what happened next. His face began to sink downward, and as I closed my eyes, I felt a wave of incredible pleasure encase my Wallophood. Never in my life had I felt something this incredible and I felt like I didn't deserve one ounce of it. The warmth continued to spread and I rested my hands onto Finn's head, massaging the golden locks he took such good care of.

After a few moments, he got up and looked at me, his face radiating.

"Junko, I want you to…make love to me."

_Did I just hear him right?!_

"Finn, I…"

"Please. I want you to."

As if sealing his unbelievable words, he got underneath me, a look of trust plastered onto his lust-crazed face. I couldn't say no now.

Being a virgin, I only had to go on things I had learned on TV and word-of-mouth. I decided to let my heart guide me on this one.

I wrapped my arms around him, my arousal at his entrance.

"Are you sure about this, Finn?"

"I'm never been more sure in my life."

With that, I slipped into his warm heat, and we both moaned as if we were being killed…in a literal sense.

I started to move in and out, gaining momentum. Our bodies moved together in the spotlight of the morning sunlight, our own special dance that was beyond sacred.

I knew I was close to the edge, and so was Finn by his quick, ragged breathing. A moment later I let out a primal roar, completely joining my best friend in mind, body and spirit.

The afterglow was just as special, my arms wrapped around my love, protective.

"I love you, Junko," the blond angel whispered, as I drifted off to a place beyond dreams…

_Well, there it is. I hope it wasn't too cheesy or anything, because that was something I was definitely trying to avoid, even though I wanted it to be sweet and consensual. Thanks for reading; Chapter 5 soon. _


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the delay everyone; I'm finally back from college for a while so I'll have more time to write. I decided to go ahead and keep going with the Storm Hawks story even if I don't see it on TV anymore. Plus, I got a new laptop for Christmas (thank you so much Santa, haha). Anyway, if I'm a little rusty at first, cut me some slack. Enjoy – Jason

**The Mile-High Club**

_Chapter 5_

_Five years later._

The burning in my throat is back. I know it's the booze, even though I'm used to it; I take another sip from the glass. Another thing I'm used to is this God-forsaken piece of Hell they call Mike's Tavern. I turn my head 30 degrees to the right just in time to see a fellow "patron" vomiting up a mixture of cheap vodka and cocktail peanuts. Joy.

Even though I'm barely allowed to be here (getting my ID ready is just second nature now), it feels like I've spent decades wasting my life away inside this prison of tempation.

"Yo, Finnigan, you gonna pay for these this time? You know we got a hundred cosma limit." Mike looks at me, icy and cold.

"Y-y-you I'm good for it," I slur drunkenly, giving him a lopsided grin. I feel like sobbing behind my alcoholic exterior.

Suddenly I feel myself being lifted from the stool I've occupied for what seems like weeks. Each of my arms is taken under custody and I'm thrown into the freezing blackness of night. "You lazy ass bum, get a fucking job!" I hear someone sneer, and suddenly the tavern door is slammed shut in my face, the light cut off in an instant.

Shivering and alone, I shuffle clumsily through the city sidewalks. It must be around two in the morning but I'm not completely sure. The cold does a great job of giving me back some of my sobriety. I have to get back home or else I'll freeze to death…even though a part of me has been dead for years.

Finally, I'm in front of my apartment door. The number is 609 but reads "606" because gravity and age has taken the last 9. I fumble with the lock for several moments before I'm able to enter my living quarters. The landlord said this apartment complex was built during the War of 2010, and fifteen years later, its deterioration is definitely noticeable.

"Heat on!" I shout, waiting for the central heating system to kick in. Nothing. "HEAT ON!" Nope.

I curse to no one and grab a blanket to wrap my fading body in. I look like a diet burrito with fire sauce oozing out, more or less my hair.

I sigh heavily before plopping down on my old, molding sofa. The only reason I can even live in this hellhole instead of the streets is because of the Storm Hawks. As a member of the team, the government paid us heavily after we disbanded. The Cyclonians are no longer a threat, but those days seemed like tea time in the parlor compared to the life I live now.

I think about my friends a lot; I miss them, to put it simple. Aerrow's a top fleet commander, always making brief yet admirable appearances on TV, Radarr right by his side. Piper is a top engineer at some prestigious academy. Stork…we lost track of him a while ago, but we know he's alive, at least. He always said he would never be on the Condor forever. As for Junko, he's…

"…pissed off. I thought you guys had this under control!" I snarled, looking at my colleagues. One of them let out a small moan of fear and I backed off, mortified at myself. "I-I'm so sorry gentlemen; it's been an extremely long day. We'll just finish up in the morning."

"It's quite all right, mate. Have a good evening," Dudley laughed nervously, shuffling out of the conference room. The others followed suit, not even attempting to look at me. As Head Ambassador to Earth and Senior Coordinator of the United Galaxies, it was my job to share peace and unity between beings; right now I'm doing a pretty piss poor job.

I finally left the conference room, briefcase in hand. Tomorrow we would present our newest caution case to the council and I needed it to be perfect; a lot was riding on this single campaign.

Rounding the corner, I smiled as I saw Dudley sitting the in lounge. "Miss me, Junks?"

"I hate it when you call me that, Mail," I grinned even wider, grabbing him by the arm and off of the stool. We kissed briefly yet intimately and I hugged him. "I really hate keeping this on the DL. I'm sure the UG would understand."

Grabbing my hand, Mail looked at me warmly. "You know it's never going to change, love, especially in an organization like this. People want unity but when it comes to sexuality, the line is drawn."

Mail Dudley, what a guy. I met him four years ago, after the Storm Hawks disbanded. The both of us went to the same university and found our studies matched perfectly, as well as other things. It was bizarre how someone like him popped into my life after so much heartache…well, I didn't want to think about that right now.

Mail and I finally made a step forward a year ago and moved in together. In this day and age, gay marriages are legal, but are still frowned upon. It didn't help that something was holding me back as well, and really that something was a someone if you wanted to get technical.

"Ready to head home?" he asked, seriousness readily creasing on his face. "Tomorrow is gonna be a doozy."

"I love your accent, you sexy Britboy," I grinned evilly, tackling him into a nearby couch. "I love _you_ even more."

That night in bed, I proved it.

Another infomercial formed into view, this one explaining how I could make thousands of dollars from home. "Wouldn't that be nice."

Sobered up, the Worries came back in a flood. The Worries were what kept me up at night. The Worries are what made me keep a handgun with a single bullet in my dresser. The Worries are what destroyed my life five years ago.

"Robert J. Finnigan, loser and nobody," I said out loud. When nobody replied, I started to sob.

_So you're probably thinking, "Uh, what just happened?" Basically, I wanted to take a new angle with this story, so forgive me if I confused you. We'll return next chapter to see what just happened to separate these two friends. Thanks for your reviews and comments!_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Mile-High Club**

_Chapter 6_

_Five years earlier._

I remember it was the sun that woke me up, along with the steady hum of the engines. I lay there, a stupid grin plastered on my face, like a kid on Christmas morning. I tilted my head to the right and watched Finn's chest rise and fall. He seemed so damn peaceful, so I believed he would feel the way I did when he awoke. His lips were parted and his breathing was shallow; at least he wasn't bothered by my notorious snoring.

I couldn't help myself; I just had to wake him up and make sure this wasn't some dream. I leaned down, as if in slow-motion, and pressed my lips against his. Eyes half-parted, I noticed his beginning to open. Suddenly, he backed away from me, startled.

"Oh, oh…Junko," he stammered, worrying me. "Geez, what-"

I put on my best smile and looked down at him. "Last night was amazing. Good morning!"

The blank look was still there, his eyes darting across my room. "Oh my God. We…we…had sex?"

I frowned a little. "I didn't think of it as sex. It was an act of love. I love you Finn."

His face lightened but I still saw a nervousness that was rolling off him in waves. I wanted to say to something, but I was surprised at the anger I was quickly feeling. Last night I had exposed everything to him, and I had expected him to do the same. What was happening?

I saw him begin to shift places when he stopped, frozen. I could see the red in his cheeks deepen with every passing second. "You're naked too, aren't you?"

"We certainly didn't dry hump all night," I said coolly, rolling my eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

His face was still flushed and his voice became tiny. "Can you hand me my boxers? They're on your side." I grabbed them from the floor and threw them at him harder than I meant to.

Finn stood up quickly, slipping his boxers in a single motion. Once he was decent, he turned around and looked at me. "Junko, this is so weird to me. I've never even done anything like that with a guy before, let alone go all the way."

I felt the wave of anger in my throat again. "It's not like…I took advantage of you. You were sober."

He looked nervously toward the door, feet shifting. "Yeah, I'm sorry. Don't be mad, but I'd rather pretend this shit never happened."

It was then something inside of me snapped. Gentle by nature, I was always calm and collected, but my ancestral genes were now taking me over, and a film of red covered my vision, making my bedroom seem like a chamber in Hell. My brain snapped and any good feelings I had towards my shipmate were dissolved in that single moment. "Junko? Talk to me, man."

I don't think Finn saw the punch coming, because he was suddenly slumped against my wall as if from time-lapse photography. My fists collided into his shocked face, drawing blood and tears.

"You're fucking crazy! Stop! Please stop!"

He tried to fight back but I knew I couldn't stop now. Finn was going to die here in my room and I'd be shipped out to the intergalaxy prison in just a matter of hours. His face was completely red with blood and I realized in shock I was enjoying this, and there was nothing I could do to stop myself.

"I was just a cheap thrill to you?! Thought you'd make it with a guy?!" I screamed, still beating him just as hard as when I started. Suddenly, I felt my back give out and I fell to my knees. The wind had been knocked out of me and for a minute I thought I had been shot. I looked up before passing out and saw three silhouettes looking down at me…

I woke up and vomited as my world kept spinning. Everything was in black and white and I realized I had to be dying. Dizzy, I tried to yell for help, but all that came out of my mouth was a squeak. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I knew I had to regain some control or I would pass out again…and probably not wake up this time. Several moments later, I opened my eyes slowly and realized thankfully my some of my vision had returned. I was in the medical bay of the ship, and with that glance, a rush of fear washed over me. I remembered Junko's murderous eyes locked on mine, punching me over and over, breaking my nose and then tearing cut after cut into my face.

The tears finally came, and following sobs racked my body. I was feeling a mixture of hatred, pain and confusion. I should have never said anything…why did he overreact…why did I even sleep with him in the first place?

_"You love him," _a small voice echoed through my brain, and I wanted to vomit again. How could I love someone who just tried to kill me? I definitely should have stayed away from him a long time ago.

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw Aerrow, Piper and Stork walk in the room, grim expressions plastered on their stone faces. I put on my best everything-is-fucking-fantastic smile and looked over at them. "This is some mess, huh?"

They shifted nervously on the hard tile, not looking at me. Finally Aerrow spoke up. "Junko's in a holding cell in the boiler room. He won't talk."

My first thought was _good __riddens_,but I knew I couldn't play that role today. "I don't know what happened. He went berserk on me and the next thing I know I'm laying here bandaged up like a mummy." I scanned their faces for any sign of sympathy, but for some strange reason their expressions still hadn't changed.

"Piper told us. Everything."

My smile dissolved and I looked at Piper, who started to cry. "I know you and Junko…did something last night. Junko doesn't go crazy. Ever. YOU must have provoked him somehow."

"This is fucking insane," I stammered, "I didn't do ANYTHING with that psycho. He…dragged me into his room…and raped-"

"Now you're accusing Junko of rape?! You're sick!" Piper cried even louder, Stork coming to her aid, hugging her to his thin frame.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Here I was, beaten senseless by a crazed wallop, and they were for more or less taking his side.

"FINE! YOU WANT THE TRUTH?! JUNKO HAS HAD THE HOTS FOR ME FOR TWO YEARS AND I FINALLY GAVE IN AND GAVE HIM WHAT HE WANTED. I HAD REMORSE ABOUT IT AND DECIDED I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET HIM FUCK ME. IS THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" I screamed, watching their faces go from angry, to surprised, to furious.

"Piper's right. You're sick, Finn. You played with his emotions for what? A one-night stand? We don't give a shit if you're straight, gay or bi. What we hate is a cheater. You cheated Junko into thinking you liked him back. You were his world," Stork spoke up quietly, and the room became deadly quiet. I looked at each one of them and saw disgust. That was when the reality set in that they were exactly right. For the first time in life, shame was about to crush my spirit completely.

_Two weeks later._

I was a mess. The only reason the rest of the team had let me stay is because they needed my sharpshooting skills when taking on the Cyclonian soldiers. After battles, I drank, heavily. I couldn't even remember the first week after the incident, and drunkenly I would wander into Junko's room to let the alcohol, not me, apologize. Every time I would be shoved out and I would hear the door lock with a metallic click.

Now that I was sober with no more money for the liquid pain reliever I desperately needed, I started thinking about scenarios of my suicide. I thought about how easy it would be slip out during the night, jump from the balcony of the ship, and let my body freefall to a painless and thoughtless world.

One night, I took action.

As I stood on the balcony of the ship, just inches away from empty sky, I made silent peace with Junko. I wished that he would forget I even existed, and that he would find someone who actually loved and cared about him to make his life worth living to the fullest. The tears made their way silently down my face, but I was ready to do this and get it over with.

I climbed onto the rail, and looked down at the infinite blackness then took one last look at the Condor, all of the Storm Hawks sleeping peacefully.

As my body started to fall, I was suddenly yanked back into the real world, my body tossed on the metal platform of the ship.

I turned around angrily and saw Junko, sobbing. "You fucking lunatic. Why? Why put me through more?!"

Tears blinding my vision, I tried to jump once more and yet again was tackled. Finally I gave up and began sobbing uncontrollably. I felt a pair of arms envelop me and the two of us sobbed to the empty sky, wondering what our next move would be.

_Intense.__ Wow. Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, because the next one will be crazy as well. Thanks for reviews!_


End file.
